


Wyatt's Weakness

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Wyatt catches Lucy jamming to some classic tunes. Post series, established Lyatt. Domestic fluff.





	Wyatt's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Found in the jumbled mess that is my fanfiction folder on my computer.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Timeless.

Wyatt could hear the music before he even reached their door. Lucy was _jamming_ to some Frank Sinatra. He chuckled and twisted his key in the lock, pushing the door open to an adorable sight.

He could see her over the counter, through the cutout in the wall between the kitchen and living room. Her back was turned, but he could still see the sway of her hips as she sang along with “Luck be a Lady.” Wyatt crept closer to lean on the counter, savoring the sight. Lucy was oblivious to his arrival, completely lost in the music as she prepared their dinner.

He watched her dance with a smile on his face, enjoying the sound of her voice. As the final bars faded out, he finally let a chuckle slip out. She gasped and spun around, ready to use her wooden spoon as a weapon. She simply glared at him when his smile grew wider.

“Enjoying the show, soldier?” she huffed, turning back to her pasta as he turned the music down. “How long have you been here?”

“Since the second chorus,” he smirked, walking around to the kitchen; he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck. “You know I have a weakness for your singing.”

She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘sure it is’ - but it was lost in a shiver as he placed another kiss on the back of her neck (something he knew was a weakness of hers).

“What was that?” he asked, his lips still against her neck.

“Keep that up and we won’t have dinner.”

“I’m okay with that,” he smiled against her skin.

“You might be,” she turned to face him and grabbed his hand, guiding it over the growing bump that was her belly. “But he is not.”

“You’re so sure it’s a boy.”

“And you’re so sure it’s a girl.”

“I have Rufus on my side,” Wyatt shrugged, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “And his wife can literally see the future.”

“Ah, but she hasn’t seen our baby yet,” Lucy argued, turning back to the stove.

“Key word babydoll: yet. She didn’t start seeing their little one until about five months into her pregnancy. Now she’s about ready to pop and having visions of that little boy every other day.”

“Then we’ll only have to wait a little longer to find out if she has any details for us.”

Wyatt smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Need help with anything ma’am?”

“Table please,” she gestured at a small stack of plates on the counter. “Rufus and Jiya will be here soon.”

“Sure thing. One condition though.”

“Oh?”

He wove an arm around her waist and gently spun her around to face him once more. His hands slip up her body to rest on either side of her face and he pulled her in for a heated kiss.

“Sing for me again later?” He asked breathlessly after pulling away.

“Only if you promise to do that again.”

“Deal.”


End file.
